raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Iowa
Iowa on Ameerika Ühendriikide osariik Kesk-Läänes. Läänes on piir Mississippi jõega ning idas Missouri ja Big Sioux' jõega; Iowa on ainus USA osariik, mille lääne- ja idapiiri moodustavad täielikult jõed. Iowa piirneb idas Wisconsini ja Illinoisiga, lõunas Missouri osariigiga, läänes Nebraska ja Lõuna-Dakotaga ning põhjas Minnesotaga. Iowa on pindalalt 26. ja elanike arvult 30. osariik. Iowa nimi tuleneb Põhja-Ameerika indiaanihõimu Ioway nimest. Geograafia pisi|235px|Iowa topograafiline kaart Iowa pindala on 145 746 km². Iowa piirneb põhjas Minnesota, läänes Nebraska ja Lõuna-Dakota, lõunas Missouri ning idas Illinoisi ja Wisconsini osariigiga. Idas kulgeb piir mööda Mississippi jõge, mis moodustab piiri Iowa ja Illinoisi vahel. Läänes kulgeb piir mööda Missouri ja Big Sioux' jõega. Põhjapiir kulgeb mööda laiuskraadi 43°30′ ja lõunapiir mööda laiuskraadi 40°35′. Osa piirist Missouri osariigiga moodustab ka Des Moines'i jõgi. Iowa ja Missouri osariik olid eri meelt osariikidevahelise piiri osas. Iowa-Missouri piir määrati 1849. aastal pärast piiritülina tuntud Honey sõda. Suurem osa Iowast on tasandikuline. Peaaegu kõik märgalad ja preeriad on põllustatud. Mets kasvab jõekallastel ja kõrgustikel ning metsad katavad osariigi alast 7%. Kõrgeim koht on Minnesota piiri lähedal asuv Hawkeye Point (510 m). Kliima Iowas valitseb niiske mandriline kliima. Kevadel ja suvel esineb sageli äikesetorme ja tornaadosid. Kõrgeim mõõdetud õhutemperatuur Iowas on 48 °C, mis mõõdeti 20. juulil 1934 Keokukis. Madalaim temperatuur mõõdeti Elkaderis 3. veebruaril 1996, mil oli −47 °C külma. Ajalugu Esimeste eurooplastena jõudsid piirkonda 1673. aasta Jacques Marquette ja Louis Jolliet, kes külastasid Mississippi jõe Iowa kaldaäärsel mitmeid indiaanlaste külasid. 1803. aasta Louisiana ostuga läks Iowa Ameerika Ühendriikidele. Iowa sai USA 29. osariigiks 28. detsembril 1846. 23. septembril 1959 külastas Nikita Hruštšov, kelle tahtel oli Nõukogude Liidus alustatud suurt maisikasvatus, Iowas Guthrie maakonnas asuvat maisifarmi, mis jättis talle suurepärase mulje.""Head ja palju!" - Maisikampaania Nõukogude Eestis". Eesti Loodus 2009/9 Haldus ja poliitika pisi|left|[[Iowa osariigi kapitoolium|Osariigi kapitoolium Des Moines'is]] Osariigi valitsuskorraldus on põhijoontes paika pandud Iowa konstitutsiooniga, mis võeti vastu 1857. aastal. Iowa seadusandlik kogu on kahekojaline ning koosneb 100 liikmelisest alamkojast ja 50 liikmelisest senatist. Iowa osariigi täidesaatvat võimu juhib kuberner. 2017. aastast on osariigi kuberner Kim Reynolds. Iowa jaguneb 99 maakonnaks. Iowa on esimene osariik, mis võõrustab presidendivalimiste eelvalimisi. Iowat esindab USA Esindajatekojas neli esindajat ja Senatis kaks senaatorit. Rahvastik Rahvaarv on 2017. aasta seisuga arvestuse järgi 3 145 711 . Keskmine asustustihedus on 21,2 in/km². 2016. aasta seisuga moodustavad rahvastikust 91,4% valged, 3,7% mustanahalised, 2,5% aasialased ja 0,4% põlisameeriklased. Ladinaameeriklasi (sõltumata rassist) on 5,8%. Paljud tööelasid inimesed kolivad maapiirkondadest linnadesse. 2016. aastal oli keskmine sissetulek leibkonna kohta 54 570 dollarit ja elaniku kohta 28 872 dollarit. 2017. aasta detsembri seisuga on töötuse määr 2,8%."Unemployment Rates for States". Ameerika Ühendriikide Tööministeerium. Vaadatud 2.2.2018"Local Area Unemployment Statistics - Iowa, Statewide". Bureau of Labor Statistics. Vaadatud 20.01.2018 Alla vaesuspiiri elab 11,8% elanikkonnast. Suurimad linnad pisi|220px|[[Des Moines]] Majandus pisi|left|Farm Iowas Iowa on põllumajanduslik osariik. Põhiliselt kasvatatakse maisi, sojauba ja kaera. Peetakse sigu ja veiseid. Iowa on USA suurim maisikasvataja. Teised tööstusharud on toiduainete töötlemine ja masinatööstus. Suur osa osariigi elektrienergiast toodetakse kivisöest. Transport Suurimad maanteed on I-29, I-35, I-74, I-80 ja I-380. Iowas on kokku 47 lennujaama. Kultuur Iowa Ülikool toetab tänapäevast kultuuri. Iowa Ülikoolis õpetas teiste seas maalimist Grant Wood. Iowas toimub arvukalt muusikafestivale. Igal suvel toimub Davenportis Bix Beiderbecke'i džässfestival. Tuntumad Iowast pärit muusikud on džässkornetimängija Bix Beiderbecke, Meredith Willson ja Glenn Miller. Iowast on pärit alternative metal i ansamblid Slipknot ja Stone Sour. Dubuque'is tegutseb sümfooniaorkester. Spordis Iowas ei ole ühtegi USA kõrgliigas mängivat spordimeeskonda. Jäähokiklubi Iowa Wild mängib NHL-ist tasemelt nõrgemas AHL-is. Korvpalliklubi Iowa Energy mängib NBA D-liigas. Üle Mississippi jõe toimub igal aastal köievedamisvõistlus Iowa ja Illinoisi meeskondade vahel. Sümboolika 125px|right|pisi|Teetähis 125px|right|pisi|[[Veeranddollariline]] *Juhlause on "Our liberties we prize and our rights we will maintain". *Tunnuslind on kuldsiisike. *Tunnuslill on arkansase kibuvits. *Tunnuspuu on tamm. *Tunnusheintaim on kõrreline Pseudoroegneria spicata. Lipp Võeti kasutusele 1921. aastal. Lipu kujundas 1917. aastal Dixie Cornell Gebhardt. Iowa lipp on vertikaalne trikoloor punase, valge ja sinise väljaga, mis sümboliseerivad Iowa ajaloolist kuulumist Prantsusmaa kolooniasse Louisiana. Keskmine, valge laid on kaks korda laiem kui kaks ülejäänut. Valge laiu keskel on valgepea-merikotkas, kes hoiab linti kirjaga "Our liberties we prize and our rights we will maintain". Selle all on punaste, suurtetähtedega kiri IOWA. Pitsat Võeti kasutusele 1847. aastal. Pitsatil on kujutatud Ameerika Ühendriikide lipu ja relvaga sõdurit nisu põldude ja põllumajandus tehnika taustal. Kaugemal on Mississippi jõgi, millel sõidab aurulaev. Pitsati on sarnaselt lipule linti hoidev valgepea-merikotkas. Vapil välisküljel on kiri "The Great Seal of the State of Iowa". Viited Välislingid * Iowa osariigi valitsuse ametlik koduleht * Iowa ametlik turismileht Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (I) Kategooria:Iowa Kategooria:Ameerika Ühendriikide osariigid